Merry Christmas!
by azuyama-chan
Summary: It's almost Christmas, and Kagome has to leave. She asks help from Sango, who does everything she could. But what if Inuyasha follows? Interesting relevations occurs!


**Merry Christmas!**

**By: azuyama-chan**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Inuyasha!

On with the story:

* * *

Sango had a look of concentration on her face. Trying to sort out the information Kagome had given her, like trying to find a piece of sock in a boy's messy room. Kagome was silent, only the sounds of nature can be heard, giving her time to understand the words her friend said. They were sitting outside Kaede's hut, getting some relaxation after persuading Inuyasha. The said hanyou and the perverted monk were out in the outskirts of the other side of the village, exterminating some youkai.

"So let me get this straight," Sango finally spoke up. "There's the jolly old good fellow, who sneaks into your houses to give you presents?"

"Yup." Her friend nodded.

"And that you decorate your house every 'Kurisumasu'?" the foreign word felt weird on her tongue.

"Uh huh."

"And that you want to go home, today?"

"And yeah, I still have to buy everyone presents."

"Oh yeah, the gift-giving tradition."

"But I'll be back in three days, or probably not until after a week. Though, I will visit you guys a day before Christmas."

"How are you going to tell our irritable hanyou?

"I was hoping that you would be the one. Can you convince him?" Kagome gave the cutest, most adorable puppy dog pout that moved Sango.

"Fine. I think I'll manage. But, I'm going to have to ask, why can't you do this by yourself?"

"Because I know that he's going to say no. And plus, I think that you'd come up with a **'suitable excuse'**. I know I can't." she gave a puppy dog pout.

Sango raised an eyebrow as Kagome said those words. She knew what Kagome meant as **suitable excuse**. Sango was good in being straightforward that even if she were to tell a lie, it wouldn't be noticed. She came after Miroku in the list of the best liars the whole of Sengoku Jidai.

"Fine." and she shooed Kagome in the direction of well that brought Kagome and Inuyasha to the future and back.

* * *

Kagome's legs were hurting as she landed on the base of the well in her time. She had been running all the way to the well, while carrying her large overstuffed yellow backpack, so that Inuyasha couldn't catch her and stop her from going home. The sunny sky in the feudal era was replaced by a dark enclosed well shrine of her time. She tiredly got out of the well and outside. Her little brother, Souta, saw her and waved as he approached her.

"I thought that you might not be here for Christmas."

"Well too bad." Kagome told her brother, "I'm here."

They shared a small laugh and both of them made their way towards their house. As Kagome entered the living room, she couldn't help but smile that the tree wasn't set up yet. She saw her mother sitting on the couch, reading a newspaper.

"We should set up the tree, ne Kagome-chan?" her mother asked as she looked up from the article she was reading. Kagome nodded energetically, and they went to the basement to follow one of their family traditions, to set up the Christmas tree.

* * *

"**SANGO!!!!!!!**" a voice yelled. Sango already knew who it was.

"**Where the heck is Kagome!?**" Inuyasha half asked-half yelled. Well, it was more yelling than asking. He emerged from the trees, and by the looks of it, he had been to Kaede's hut before. Sango was sitting near the Goshinboku, and in the way of the well, so that Inuyasha won't head towards it. Instead, he would approach her for some answers.

Sweat poured down her brow as she suddenly got nervous. _Should I just tell him the truth? _She asked herself. _Might as well…_ Miroku and Shippou suddenly emerged from the same spot Inuyasha did.

"Yes, dear Sango. Do enlighten us on Kagome-sama's whereabouts." The perverted houshi asked his 'dear youkai slayer'.

Sango stood up, brushing the dirt off from her attire. "I'll tell you guys. But if you," she gave a glare at Miroku, "stop calling me 'dear'." The three men – I mean, boys – finally made no sound come from their mouth as they listened to what Sango has to say.

"W-Well, she had to go back to her time; to celebrate this thing called Christmas. And, umm, she'll be back in a week... and umm, she had to buy, umm, presents." Sango stuttered. _I hope Kagome won't kill me since I told them the truth. She did say that the presents for all of us. _

"You're lying." Inuyasha said plainly. When he smelt the sweat and nervousness from the Taijiya, he thought it was because she was lying to him. This gave Sango a whole new level of confidence.

"Ok fine, you caught me. She had to go home because of umm…"

"Because of what?" The kitsune spoke up.

"A… girl thing." Sango felt embarrassed because she couldn't find a better excuse. _I feel so pathetic. _So naturally, she couldn't stop the annoyed blush building on her cheeks.

"A girl thing?" the three boys said altogether. Inuyasha looked embarrassed, Miroku had a mischievous perverted look, and Shippou just couldn't understand it all.

Curious, he asked, "What girl thing?"

"Umm…" Sango racked her brain for an answer, "It's really embarrassing to talk about. Plus, are you a girl? Only girls are supposed to know what it is." She gave a mental sigh as she got out of this one. "So Inuyasha, you must not visit her, until she comes back."

"And why not?" Obviously he was annoyed.

"Because she should be left alone! Just leave her alone okay?" She was giving up. She wasn't entirely out of this ordeal.

"Not without you telling me what!"

Sango decided to do a different approach, "Please alpha-male. You must not disturb her." She said in an almost monotone type of voice. This stunned Inuyasha, making him forget what was happening.

Inuyasha, in his shock state, ran away from the well. When Inuyasha was out of sight and of hearing range, she gave a silent sigh of relief. This made the remaining two confused. "I'll explain in Kaede's hut." Sango said, breaking the silence. Miroku and Shippou swiftly made their way to their destination, itching for an explanation.

* * *

"What should I buy?" Kagome asked herself, as she wandered through the store. Four hours had already passed since she arrived, but she started shopping anyway. She had already bought Shippou, the easiest, a small basket of yummy goodies, especially pocky!

She spotted some books that would be good for Miroku, a set of scented soaps and lotions for Sango and ball of yarn for Kirara. She headed towards the rolls of Christmas wrappers, looking for something suitable to wrap the gifts she had for her friends.

_What to get for Inuyasha?_ She asked herself. For a good three minutes she sat on a nearby bench, trying to find out what to give the hanyou. _And I got nothing._ She looked disappointed of herself, for not being able to think of anything. _I wonder what he's up to._

An image of Inuyasha flashed her mind. It was of him telling her that she was late. Suddenly, the light bulb in her head lit and she went to the store she needed to go.

* * *

"You're telling me that you just called Inuyasha, alpha-male, so that he would back off?" Miroku questioned.

"Good plan, Sango." the kitsune chimed in.

"Yeah. Inuyasha is the type of person to shy away from compliments." Miroku praised the conniving taijiya.

"I thought it would be a good idea." Sango shared, "I wasn't really sure if he would fall for it though."

"So what you said earlier was true?" Shippou asked.

"Yup. But you mustn't tell Inuyasha a word."

"We won't!" Shippou and Miroku said together. They were raising their right hand as a sign of a promise. Wait… where's Miroku's other hand?

**SMACK! **"HENTAI!"

"Sango, this hand is cursed."

"Shut it."

* * *

Two days later, Kagome had finally finished her wrapping. Looking at her clock, she decided to put her gifts on a plastic bag. Since it was still early, she is going to visit the gang. Hopefully, she can convince Inuyasha to let her go for a few more days, maybe even go with her to her era.

She just hopes that Sango won't get in trouble. That is, if she is in any. _That reminds me, she deserves a big thank you. _

Kagome jumped through the well, the familiar blue lights bringing her to Inuyasha, cough, I mean Inuyasha's time. Once she got there, she immediately made her way to the hut where they usually stay.

She gave them their presents. Even Kaede, for Kagome had found a nice last minute present when paying for the gang's gifts. The only one absent was Inuyasha. Sad, Kagome decided to go on her way back. She still had a lot of things to do. Maybe, Sango would tell Inuyasha.

* * *

Meanwhile, Inuyasha was returning to the village. _I can't believe Sango tricked me. _He knew that Sango wouldn't address him as her superior, more the less an alpha-male. Wow, it took him a while to notice that.

He stopped as he caught a whiff of Kagome's fresh scent leading towards the well. _Whatever! I don't care what Sango said. I'm going to go to Kagome's era._ With that, he made his way towards the well. He jumped and was glad to see the familiar blue lights. _That means Kagome didn't seal the well._

A smirk formed his face. He took a last glance at the moon. It was high in the sky. He remembered Kagome telling him that when the moon was in the middle of the sky, it was 'midnight' or whatever. Well, the moon was hours away from midnight.

He arrived at the Higurashi residence, Mama Higurashi was waiting for him. This shocked him, for she wore a smile of relief when she saw him. Anxiety was in her scent. _Did something happen to Kagome? _He gulped.

"It's so good to see you, Inuyasha." Mama Higurashi greeted. "Come on, we have to hurry if you want to buy Kagome a gift. I thought that you wouldn't come." she grabbed his hand and made their way towards the shrine steps.

"What do you mean?" asked the puzzled hanyou.

"I mean for Christmas." the older female Higurashi had a cap on her hand. She immediately placed the baseball cap on the hanyou's head.

"Kurisumasu? What's that?"

"You mean you don't know?" Mama Higurashi hailed a cab. She got Inuyasha to enter. It was a good thing that cars have been explained already. It would waste time if she had to explain.

After giving instructions to the cab, they made their way to the mall. She explained to the hanyou the modern era's celebration of Christmas. He also asked where Kagome was. She replied that she was in her friend's house, they were having a party.

* * *

They had absolutely an hour left to get a gift for Kagome and return to the shrine. Inuyasha couldn't find a suitable gift for Kagome. He saw a glittery store that Mama Higurashi was looking at.

"What about this one?" Kagome's mother asked when Inuyasha reached her.

"That will be alright. But isn't it a bit too…"

"Oh hush. It's alright."

"I don't have enough money."

"It's okay. Anything for my future son-in-law." Inuyasha's eyes widened and gulped. _I can't believe she just called me a son-in-law._ His scared expression changed into a smirk. _That means I don't need to embarrass myself when I ask for her blessing._

* * *

Kagome arrived at the house, seeing only Souta and her grandfather. Looking at her watch, she saw that it was 11:15. "Where could mother be?" she asked.

As if on cue, her mother arrived, carrying bags and… Inuyasha? "Come on," her mother said, taking her attention from Inuyasha away, "Let's eat."

Inuyasha loved eating the food. Especially, when the Christmas cake was served. It was absolutely delicious. He ate three pieces, while the rest are one. Except for Souta, who ate two pieces in an attempt to follow his idol.

"Present time!" the young boy yelled. He rushed to the bottom of the tree, getting all the presents with his names. He got his presents from Kagome, Grandpa, his mother and Santa. He wouldn't tell his mum that he didn't believe in Santa. No, he wouldn't get anymore presents if he did.

Amidst the opening of presents, a teenage girl got her present for her object of affections. Kagome presented her present to Inuyasha, who was puzzled. He opened it, ripping the wrapper with his claws. Inside the box was something similar to the object that adorned Kagome's left wrist.

"What's this?" he asked.

"It's a watch. It'll tell you the time, like my one." _So, you'll know that I'm not late every time. _She thought. "I got it water-resistant and shock-resistant so it won't get destroyed easily." she added.

Nodding in understanding, she didn't see that one of his hands reached into his pocket. "I also got you a gift, Kagome."

"What is it?" she was excited.

She opened the gift on the wrapper, shocked at what Inuyasha had given her. In the box laid a silver necklace with a heart pendant. On it said, "Aishiteru Kagome."

"It only had Aishiteru, but then I scratched the Kagome part in." Inuyasha said, holding up one of his claws.

"Do you mean it?" Kagome questioned.

"I do."

"I love you too." And a kiss was shared between the two lovers.

* * *

The next day, Inuyasha and Kagome returned to Sengoku Jidai. Both were wearing the gifts they presented each other the night before.

"Who told you about Christmas, Inuyasha?"

"Your mum did."

_She also told me about Valentine's Day, and other modern era holidays. I love the surprise you're gonna get, on the next one._

"What's with the smirk Inuyasha?"

"Nothing."

* * *

**Author's Ramblings:**

Hey everyone! It's a new one-shot from me, azuyama-chan. This includes the traditions the Japanese follow during Christmas. Like the eating of the Christmas cake for example.

For the Japanese, December 25 is not a national holiday, meaning you still have to work and go to school if it lands on a week day. Also, for them Christmas Eve is more important. Kids like Souta, receive gifts from their parents, only if they believe in Santa. If you don't believe in Santa, who gives presents, you don't get any.

Merry Christmas everyone!

Questions?

Comments?

Reactions?

_**REVIEW!!!!**_

Ja ne!

azuyama-chan

--- Do you want to be my beta-reader? E-mail or private message me if your interested! My e-mail is found in my bio!


End file.
